


Technical Knockout (TKO)

by Pandamomochan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark puts up with a lot of Bruce's crap, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smut, i could be more productive at work..., sort of, well Bruce was unintentionally making the story humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often then not, Bruce is the only one leaving the bedroom feeling completely spent. Clark says he's satisfied, but Bruce isn't completely convinced. Now he plans to make it his personal mission to give Superman a night he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Knockout (TKO)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so realistically, I do believe Clark has way more stamina than Bruce due to his alien physiology. Which is one of the very small reasons why I usually write bottom Bruce because I wonder just how strong are Clark’s lower muscles, cough-cough. As someone with a B.A. in Biology, sometimes I really do sit and contemplate these kinds of things (God forbid I have normal thoughts), and logically it makes more sense, but in all honesty I write bottom Bruce more for the emotional reasoning (but I won’t get into that). 
> 
> Then again, who cares about reason! I’ll ship them either way! It’s all about creativity, and as long as both of these guys are happy at the end of it, I’m game.
> 
> Anywho, this fic came out of one of those days I was having a Superbat pondering moment (unfortunately during work so I had to wait to get home and write it). In any case, this is probably the closes I’ll ever get to writing bottom Clark (but it’s not really). Let’s just say this is a heavy _power_ bottom Bruce, fic ::laughs nervously::

The sheets twisted and braided between his fingers, his grip so tight against the silk, he could feel the strands pulling apart.

A low breath mixed with a throaty sound rumbled against his wind pipe, threatening to come out as a needy trill. He quickly swallowed the noise and followed it up with a much needed gasp for air.

“Bruce.” The deep base reverberated against his ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to somehow stand, despite being heavy with sweat. Clark’s hot breath was kissing the back of his lobe before he eventually bit down on the blushing skin.

“Hngh… _hah_!” 

Bruce’s entire core shook at the touch, and he felt his lower muscles tighten even further around the merciless organ ramming into him at a speed and force so great, Bruce couldn’t help but buckle under the pressure.

His head hit the mattress, his arms no longer wielding the strength to support his body. Luckily Clark had enough vigor supplied for them both as he held Bruce up so high, his thighs had to rest against the alien’s hips. 

Involuntarily, the position allowed Clark to push even deeper inside the shaky billionaire and before Bruce had time to settle into his new arrangement, he was digging his toes into the springs and muting a cry into the bed. 

“Bruce,” Clark called out once again, effectively shaking the man out of his current delirium. Reminding him that he was still on planet Earth, a place where normal human beings like him needed to breathe.

Bruce pulled his face out of the damp pillow, not sure if it was wet from sweat, or drool, or all of the above. Right now, his head and body were too much of a sloppy mess to care about anything but the pound of flesh slapping against him, shaking and rolling his hips in time with the relentless rear splitting gyration.

“Bruce, I love you,” Clark whispered as he leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

“…”

Bruce heard the words but only responded with a heavy sigh.

Clark made a sound through his nose that bordered on irritation and amusement. Then, without warning, Bruce felt his body flip in the air and suddenly he was on his back.

He started to protest at the rough treatment and change in direction, but before he could even find his voice, Clark was grinding into him at an even quicker and rougher pace.

“Cl… _ark!_ ” 

And that was about as far as Bruce got in his grumblings.

For a moment, Bruce opened a tear stained eye, but what he saw nearly had him doubling over. There before him, in all his Adonis-like glory, was one sweat covered Kryptonian. His raven locks drenched and cascading against flush features, eyes dark and heavy with lust.

Bruce arched his back and forced in a cry, his muscles trembling right to the edge of his end.

“Go ahead, Bruce. It’s okay to come.”

Bruce panted and brought a hand to his face, successfully blocking Clark’s annoying smile. 

Another wave of pleasure volleyed up his spine, and Bruce bit the back of his hand and focused on the feeling of teeth against flesh. He then heard a sound of disapproval tick above him. 

“So stubborn.”

“CLARK!” Bruce suddenly shot up as he felt Clark grasp his leaking member and started to pump it in time with their movements. 

Bruce buried his face into the alien’s chest, all his weight pushing down onto Clark’s thrusts, and then in an instant the world was turning white and then black, and Bruce was coming harder than he could ever remember into the Kryptonian’s hand.

Bruce’s body went limp, every one of his muscles screaming and burning from exertion, and though he could still feel Clark pounding into him, all of Bruce's senses were now dulled and numb from fatigue.

**********************************************************

Bruce blinked once, and then twice again. He then groaned back at the pair of luminous blue eyes beaming down on him. 

He wasn’t exactly sure when he dozed off, but he knew not much time had passed considering the direction of moonlight pooling through the open window had barely changed direction since he last remembered checking. 

He tried to roll to his side, away from the bright grin, but his body wouldn’t respond, and Clark was doing that annoying after sex thing where he held Bruce with one arm while propping himself up with the other in order to achieve a perfect zen position between cuddle and gawk.

Clark knew Bruce hated this, but he also knew that at this point in their love making, Bruce was too exhausted to fight it.

Bruce frowned and Clark smiled back.

“Bruce, you’re so adorable.”

Bruce muttered something unintelligible and closed his eyes, trying to feign sleep, but still feeling Clark’s eyes on him.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so annoyed. In all honesty, Bruce’s sex life had never been better. Clark was just the perfect amount of amorous roughness that Bruce didn’t even know he needed in his life. With him, Bruce didn’t have to hold back, and he could finally completely let loose all his restraints.

Then again, what was bothering him at this particular moment, and many so before it, was the fact that besides a bit of gloss, Clark looked perfectly fine, whereas Bruce at the moment was a quivering dribbling mess.

Sure Bruce wasn’t the spry crime fighter from his youthful days, but he still felt he had the strength and stamina of many half his age, sometimes going several days without any form of rest and nourishment, but still finding the energy to save a city or two. 

However, under the not so tender love and care of one super powered Kryptonian, Bruce was finding himself unable to even move properly.

And then there was Clark, lying next to him with his spirited self-satisfied grin. Why wasn’t he also breathless? Why did his face still look so perfectly unaffected and practically glowing? Was he not as rattled and shaken up as Bruce?

Bruce furrowed his brow, not even caring that he’d most certainly given away the fact that he wasn’t actually sleeping. The rest of his nightly thoughts dedicated to this new subject of brooding.

******************************************************

“Are you satisfied?”

The fork stopped just millimeters from Clark’s mouth, his eyes perking up with a bit of perplexity.

“Well, yeah. Alfred’s fried eggs would make even Ma weep.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth slightly flattened. “That’s not what I meant.”

Clark cocked his head with obvious confusion forcing Bruce to explain himself further.

“I mean in bed, Clark. Are you satisfied with our sex life?”

The fork fell from the reporter’s hand, and he nervously looked over at Alfred who was walking away towards the kitchen but still within perfect hearing range. 

“B-Bruce, I,umm, is this really appropriate tableside talk?” Clark sputtered as he continued to watch the butler through the corner of his eye. Even though he was pretty certain Alfred knew about their relationship, neither of them had officially announced anything to anyone, and to hear this type of conversation so casually seemed extremely inappropriate considering that fact.

Now Bruce looked bored as he let out an even more disinterested sigh. “Well?”

Certain that Alfred was out of the room, Clark finally looked back at Bruce but somewhat whispered his reply. “Of course I am, Bruce. I mean who wouldn’t be with a partner as _cute_ as you.”

Bruce held back an eye roll when Clark winked at the end of his sentence. 

“I’m serious here, Clark.”

“And so am I.”

Bruce let out a sigh of annoyance at Clark’s goofy expression. He then whipped out his paper in an obviously vexed manner and grumbled behind the print. There really was no point in asking that grinning idiot.

******************************************************

When Bruce called Superman to the cave on one of their non-rendezvous nights, he half expected that some kind of super assistance was needed. What he didn’t anticipate was Bruce not in his batsuit holding up a container of what appeared to be some kind of capsules to his face.

“What is this?” 

“It’s a version of Ivy’s formula that I synthesized into the form of a pill.”

Clark looked at Bruce warily trying to read his stoic expression. Once he realized it was impossible, he just decided to say what was on his mind. “Why on Earth would you do a thing like that?”

“So you can ingest it. The outside of your body is quite impenetrable to the pollen’s effects. However, if it were to enter your digestive system it can be absorbed into your blood stream.”

“Wha-what?” Clark blurted more in disbelief at Bruce’s unfazed expression than his actual words. Why did he look so calm and indifferent about what he just said? As if Clark was the one overacting.

“It’s also laced with trace amounts of synthetic kryptonite,” Bruce added.

Clark immediately tossed the pills back at the other man. He obviously wasn’t being dramatic. As he always suspected, Bruce was just crazy.

“Bruce, I’m not swallowing kryptonite,” Clark frowned, his face now more frank than the billionaire’s.

“ _Synthetic_ kryptonite,” Bruce corrected as he caught them in midair. “It won’t kill you or make you sick. It will just weaken your immune system for a short enough period of time as to allow the pollen to take effect.”

Clark let out a tired sigh. “Bruce, what exactly is going on here? Why do you suddenly want to drug and poison me?”

“It’s not poison…” Bruce paused on his sentence and made a thoughtful face. “ _Per say_ , and I isolated the parts of Ivy’s formula so that it won’t have the usual mind control effects. Rather, it will just make your body substantially more sensitive to sexual stimuli.”

Clark raised a brow as a wave of realization suddenly washed over his face. “ _Ohhh_ , I see. So it’s about _this_ again.”

Bruce just blinked back at him with an empty expression, and Clark couldn’t help but let out a dry laugh. 

“Bruce, I already told you before that you satisfy me plenty. I don’t need some weird form of Kryptonian Ecstasy to fulfill my sex life with you.”

“That’s not true!” Bruce suddenly shouted.

“Bruce?”

Bruce lowered his head, a bit embarrassed by his own outburst. He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate. Once he recovered, he spoke back lowly. “You don’t understand, Clark. You just don’t get it. I…it’s just that every time we have sex, you leave me filling so dizzy and weak.”

“Well,” Clark somewhat reveled his face turning to a haughty shape.

“Clark!” Bruce snapped instantly destroying the reporter’s proud expression.

“I don’t want to be the only one feeling this way,” Bruce continued to explain.

“Bruce-”

“Clark, just listen to me!” Bruce interrupted, his voice finally raised well above his previous mumbling. “You have no idea what you are missing. How unevenly matched you and I are, and I just, I can’t stand the fact that you and I are on such unequal terms! Is it really so wrong that I want to give you the same amount of pleasure and happiness you give to me?”

Clark’s eyes were now wide, and his protests were stuck in his throat.

“Bruce…” he mumbled before he suddenly and without warning took the bottle out of Bruce’s hands and swallowed one of the pills.

Bruce looked at the man with obvious surprise as Clark smiled back at him weakly. “Well, I was going to say that you killed the mood with all this drug and poison talk, but after hearing that speech…”

Bruce’s face turned back to its normal look of reproof. “Clark, I wasn’t trying to woo you, I was just making my point.”

“Point taken,” Clark laughed before it turned to something that sounded a little more nervous. “So umm, do we need to head up stairs, or is this stuff going to have some kind of weird side effect that will make it better if we just stay down _her~e~e~e_ …”

Suddenly the Kryptonian was buckling forward and resting both his hands on his knees for support.

“Clark?”

“ _Bruce_ ,” Clark slurred back. He then looked up at the man with confusion, his eyes watery and his cheeks completely flush.

“Wow, it worked much faster than I anticipated.” Bruce acclaimed. He then leaned over so he could examine the alien’s face, his hand rested thoughtfully to his chin. “Your eyes are completely dilated” he poked Clark in the arm. “And your skin feels so hot to the touch.”

“Ah!” Clark gasped as the contact immediately sent an electrifying pulse through his body.

Bruce’s face changed into something disturbingly excited. “You also appear to be much more sensitive than I imagined!” His eyes scrunched, and he suddenly looked pensive. “Could it be because of the mixture of kryptonite?”

“Bruce,” Clark gasped.

“No, I remember Isley once laced her lipstick with kryptonite before in order to penetrate your skin, but you didn’t react like _this_.”

“Bruce…” Now the Kryptonian was practically whimpering.

“Perhaps because I eliminated so many of the base components in her formula besides those that are chemically arousing-”

“Bruce!” Clark thundered his patience already far from gone. Bruce seemed slightly startled but before he could respond, Clark was grabbing him roughly by both his shoulders and forcing him to look into his bloodshot eyes. “I don’t need a _damn_ Biology lesson! Right now, I just need you to…”

Clark made a strangled sound before dropping his head to Bruce’s shoulder and shuddering.

Bruce’s mouth twisted. “Ah, I see. I’m sorry, Clark. Well then, how about we get to work?”

***********************************************************

Bruce smirked as he felt Clark’s entire form quake and then before he knew it, the Kryptonian was violently coming into his hand.

“Well then, how many times it that now? Three?” Bruce hummed as he kissed the trembling man on the back of the neck.

“Bruce…” Clark panted through a shiver. His already hyper sensitive body was now heightened to a euphoric level so high, he couldn’t remember many words besides the name of the one torturing him.

“The first two times, we didn’t even make it to the bed,” Bruce chuckled through the skin he was suckling, his hands now reaching around the larger man’s back so that he could tweak an already peaked nipple.

Clark gasped and leaned backwards as if it would deepen the touch, and Bruce had to use both his knees to shift their weight forward. 

However, the alien was already feeling a complete loss of his equilibrium, and he nearly toppled over at the brisk movement. Luckily he caught himself with both his hands before he did. He then looked down at the pool of sweat soaking the mattress, his vision a bit blurry from fever and the heavy perspiration pouring down from his forehead and into his eyes. 

“Clark, I can’t believe you’re already like this,” Bruce sighed into his ear. He then began to grind into the man, and Clark couldn’t help but groan as he felt Bruce’s own hardened member rub up against his back. “And you’re already ready for another round Perhaps you were more backed up then I thought?”

“No, Bruce, I- _hah_!” Clark’s words got lost on a moan. Bruce had slid between the man’s legs and was now rubbing against his ass in a teasing gesture. Clark squeezed his eyes tightly together and shuddered. He could feel his anus twitching as Bruce continued to rock their arousals together at a leisurely pace.

It was like a slow and agonizing dance that Bruce was leading, and Clark’s body couldn’t help but sway unconsciously in time with his rhythm.

Eventually though, he heard Bruce make a somewhat resigned sound, and he pulled away. Clark bit back his whimper at the loss, but was also glad that he was finally able to breathe again.

“I admit, you’re bountiful strength makes you quite the interminable lover, but it also has its disadvantages.” 

Bruce’s voice dropped down to a tone that was dangerously close to his vigilante voice, and Clark’s legs almost crumbled at the sound. “If only you knew the things I wish I could do to you…” 

Clark nearly yelped as he felt his arms being pulled out from underneath him, and he was suddenly slammed onto his back against the bed. His knees were then pulled up and spread apart just before Bruce began to ample his way between them.

“It’s okay though, Clark. I think we both prefer things _this_ way, right?”

Clark just numbly shook his head and watched as Bruce crawled up his chest. He then took the reporter’s slightly slack jawed gaping mouth into his own and stole a sloppy hungry kiss.

Clark could feel his rapidly pounding heart thump violently against Bruce’s own steady beat, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the man, pressing their bodies even closer together. Everywhere their skin met, Clark could feel his body burn and ache, and he wasn’t sure if just the drug could be accredited for the sensation.

Something about Bruce’s predatory gaze and colorful dialogue had Clark alarmed and aroused all at the same time. It was the most exhilarating feeling he never knew he wanted. For some reason, Bruce had taken a much more aggressive role in bed. Had he been holding back all this time due to the silly power struggle he’d concocted all on his own inside that _batty_ head of his? This was definitely something Clark intended to address later, but right now, his mind was too hazy with lust, and the way Bruce was shaking their hips together was the only thing he wanted to focus on at the moment.

Their mouths finally came apart, and Clark had to admit that he himself probably came a little undone as well. His eyes then widened as he realized that during the kiss, Bruce started prepping himself and hadn’t stopped doing so when he eventually pulled away giving the Kryptonian a front row view of the show.

Bruce let out a wistful sound when he noticed Clark’s dumbfounded and somewhat starved expression. “Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to give me a hand, but maybe you prefer just to watch?”

Clark blinked and felt his face somehow get hotter. “Oh, Bruce, sorry, I-”

A low laugh purred down Bruce’s throat. “It’s fine. I don’t think either of us wants to wait much longer.”

Clark started to respond to the statement, but before he could speak Bruce was already impaling himself onto the man.

**“AHH!”**

Both men froze and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Bruce’s lips curled further, as he looked down at the man who now had a hand covering his own mouth. Up until this point, Clark had been a chorus of lewd sighs and moans, but this was the first time the man had actually shouted, and now he himself looked about as shocked as Bruce.

Before Clark had time to linger on what happened, Bruce started to drive into him slowly, his own eyes drifting shut as he felt Clark finally recover from his mortification. 

The reporter brought both his hands to the billionaire’s waist and started to meet Bruce’s thrust. The ride was a bit slow for his liking, but the effects of the drug were still heavy in his system, and Clark was afraid if Bruce went any faster, he would certainly come. 

As if the man had read his mind, Bruce lilted lowly. “It’s okay to come, Clark… _again_.”

Clark furrowed his brow and opened a foggy blue orb. The look of triumph on Bruce’s face was as plain as the smirk across his lips. Had Bruce said that on purpose? Was this some kind of sadistic pay back for something?

Bruce gasped as he watched the world around him tumble, and it took him a moment to realize what happened. He then looked up only to see a slightly perturbed looking Kryptonian looming over him.

Almost certain he heard a growl, Bruce cried out in harmony at the sudden change in pace. During this entire encounter, Clark had been all but neutralized by the effects of the drug, leaving him like putty in the billionaire’s hands, but somehow he’d managed to shake out of his rapture, completely catching Bruce by surprise. 

Clark smiled to himself as he heard Bruce moan a bit louder than usual. Bruce realized this also, but for some reason, he couldn’t fully control his voice. The way Clark was pushing and tugging inside him just felt too good for Bruce to worry himself over things like volume as something primal took over the Kryptonian’s actions.

Tears of frustrated pleasure began to well up in the corner of his eyes. Admittedly Bruce’s main goal had been to stir up the alien as much as he was usually riled up, but he ended up being a little more successful than he realized. 

Bruce could feel Clark meeting his end as he somehow became even harder despite the fact that he’d already come several times that night. However, this didn’t seem to faze him at all as he continued to pound mercilessly into the smaller man.

The sound of the bed creaking and heavy gasp filled the air, and Bruce could feel himself drilled further into the springs. 

He wrapped his legs around the man and tried to pull him deeper in, but Clark was already driving in further then Bruce ever imagined possible.

“Ah! _Clark_!” Bruce caroled as he felt his abused prostrate tighten and his muscles shudder against it. He then heard what sounded like his own name from somewhere in the room, and the sensation of Clark emptying inside him, and then his mind and the world went very dark and very silent. 

***********************************************************

When Bruce woke up, he felt a heavy weight against his sore spent body. It was then that he realized that during his orgasm, he passed out.

“Damn it!” Bruce cursed.

He’d gone through all this effort to finally best Clark in bed. So why was he the one who ended up blacking out instead?

Bruce growled but then realized he was finding it difficult to breathe. That was when he felt an all-encompassing heat burning him up, and when he finally willed his weary eyes open, he was able to see the reason why.

Lying atop him, with a dreamy boyish look on his face, was one heavily snoring Kryptonian.

He’d never witnessed the alien this deep in slumber, and never before had Clark not kept himself from collapsing on top of Bruce and more importantly forgotten to pull out.

Bruce grunted, and used the last of his strength to push Clark away. The reporter flopped off him like a sack of potatoes, completely unstirred with no signs of waking. His body was completely flaccid, and had it not been for his heavy breathing, Bruce would’ve sworn the man was dead. Clark was just in a complete state of pure debilitated stasis. 

Had Clark passed out too? It seemed like the only logical explanation.

Bruce smirked in the darkness his pleased smile only seen by the night. Things hadn’t gone exactly as he planned, but this was _technically_ what he wanted.

******************************************************

Clark stared up at the ceiling. Even though he was certain he recognized it, his mind felt hazy and it took him a moment too long to place it.

“Bruce?” He eventually mumbled. He then turned towards the body lying next to him, the action causing the full brunt of daylight to nearly blind him.

“Is it,” Clark blinked at the sun which was now high in the sky. “It’s already past noon?” 

Bruce groaned in response and covered his face with a pillow. He didn’t remember pulling the curtains open, but he did vaguely remember hearing Alfred complaining about something in a dream.

Clark brought his arm over his eyes in a shielding gesture. For some reason he just couldn’t will himself up. 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept in this late,” Clark yawned. 

Very slowly, memories of what had caused him to be in such a state started to flood his mind, and suddenly the reporter was blushing and exhaling. “Wow, last night was just…”

“I’m glad to hear you were so pleased,” Bruce smirked as he finally decided to face the man.

He was surprised though when he was met with a frown. “Well, that’s just it, Bruce. I always was.”

“Clark, listen-” Bruce started to defend as he suddenly sat up. However, Clark was much faster in both movement and in speech.

“No, _you_ listen, Bruce,” Clark interjected. “Now that you’ve finally calmed down, it’s time that I get a chance to talk.”

Bruce held his tongue and clenched his jaw.

“I know you think you understand me, but the fact of the matters is that you don’t. Yes, I agree, there is a clear difference in our physiologies, but that doesn’t mean you know what gets me going. If anything, our differences alone should make you even less perceptive.”

“But I just,” Bruce’s eyes fell to his fidgeting hands. “Usually after we sleep together, you look so…”

“Refreshed?” Clark finished.

“Yes.”

Clark’s features softened up to something a bit more sympathetic. “Well, I’ll admit, last night was...” he let out a loose chuckle. “To be frank, you wore me out.”

“That was my plan,” Bruce muttered.

Clark’s forehead wrinkled. “Why? Because that’s what you think I like?”

Bruce looked back at Clark curiously. “You didn’t?”

Clark blushed and turned his face away. He then shook his head and replied. “Bruce, I don’t understand why you can’t just take my word on these kinds of things, like you actually know me better than I know myself.”

Bruce grimaced, and Clark took note of his shamed expression.

“Just because you’re the type of person who likes to lose his restraints and completely allow your body to exhaust itself and finally drop your guard, doesn’t mean I feel the same, though I do appreciate that you’re able to put that level of trust in me,” Clark laughed fondly.

“However, what I like and take from our encounters is something entirely different. To finally see you resign yourself, to hear your voice, to see you look so honest and vulnerable. To know that someone as proud and put together as you will just let everything go in front of someone like me, and nobody else. Emotionally, I just can’t even explain how much you mess me up. How that kind of thing really breaks me down and gets me going…” 

Bruce snorted at Clark’s enamored smile. “You have terrible taste.”

“Maybe I do, but at the end of the night, I’m the one feeling satisfied,” Clark grinned before he suddenly sighed and his eyes turned dark. “I may have super strength, but mentally, the things I have to go through…sometimes it’s so taxing I can barely keep on my feet.” 

Clark finally turned his gaze back on Bruce and started to lean in on him. His hand slowly moved up Bruce’s cheek and his words became as soft as his caress. “But then when I see your face, hear your voice, touch your lips…” Now their foreheads were rested together. “I feel as if the weight of the world is finally lifted off my chest, and each night we spend together, you charge me up so much, I feel like I actually have the strength to make it through another day…”

Bruce smirked, the movement only drawing their lips into closer proximity. “In other words, you want to be charged, and I want to be exhausted?”

“The perfect match,” Clark lulled as his eyes slowly drifted and he moved in for the kiss.

Bruce immediately turned his face and Clark had to strangle back a whine. 

“Clark, I’m sorry… I should’ve been more thoughtful of your feelings…” Clark dropped his head and nodded in agreement, though at this point it was probably for a different reason then Bruce was thinking.

“So why did you let me do such a thing to you?”

“Well, it seemed like it would make you happy,” Clark shrugged nonchalantly.

Bruce frowned. “See, and this is the reason why I don’t believe you when you tell me you’re okay with things, because you let me get away with stuff like this.”

“Haha, well, I suppose I also take a lot of blame in your confusion,” Clark chuckled. “Let’s just both agree to be a little more honest with each other from now on.”

Bruce studied Clark’s eyes before slumping his shoulders and sighing in defeat. “I guess I better destroy the rest of those pills and scrub the data off the server. I wouldn’t want this formula getting into the wrong hands.”

“Well…you could do that…” Clark mumbled warily while his eyes darted restlessly back and forth.

“What?” Bruce snapped as he immediately recognized the look as the one Clark used when he wanted to say something but didn’t.

“Nothing…” Clark trailed as he turned his face away in order to hide his expression.

“Cl _aa_ rk,” Bruce growled with warning.

Now the Kryptonian had his head lowered so low, Bruce would’ve missed his blush had it not been for Clark’s rosy ears. “Well maybe I don’t always want to be _charged_ …” he mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Really?” Bruce scoffed. “Now I’m more confused than ever.”

Clark let out a resigned sound and huffed. “Okay, I won’t lie, last night was _amazing_ , but not for the reasons that you think.”

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and gritted. “What reasons?”

Clark just stared quietly at the bed.

“Clark!” Bruce barked.

The reporter slightly flinched before bursting into a full confession. “Well, Bruce, you were just so vocal last night. I never heard you talk so much in bed. The things that you said…were those really your honest feelings? And the noises that you made during were so...”

Bruce walked off while Clark was still rambling. He then threw on his robe and started to make his way down the hall. Clark struggled to throw his pants on, and when he finally caught up to the man, Bruce was making his way down to the cave.

“What are you doing?!” Clark sputtered as he watched Bruce turn on the incinerator.

“I’m making sure these never get into the wrong hands,” Bruce grumbled before raising his eyes up towards the panicked alien and glaring. “ _Some_ people can’t be trusted.”

“Hey wait!” Clark shouted as he watched Bruce throw the bottle of pills down the chute.

“Shut up, Clark,” Bruce bit back. “You’re being entirely too _vocal_!” 

He then proceeded to type furiously away at the batcomputer, several files labeled “Krptonian Pollen” flashing up on the screen and being deleted one by one.

“B- _bruce_!” Clark pleaded, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> When I went back and read what I wrote, I got a bit embarrassed with myself. The more I write, the bolder and braver I seem to get. Also, I shouldn’t be having such smutty ideas for fics while I’m at work (it’s just that my job is sooo boring). Honestly, if I wrote what was really brewing in my head…let’s just say I hold back quite a bit. Gah, why am I telling on myself!
> 
> In any case, I hope everyone enjoyed my depraved work thoughts all the same. 
> 
> Also, I realize that at the end of this, both Bruce and Clark 'knocked' each other out, and that is actually grounds for a Double Knockout and not really a TKO (never got into MMA, but I love boxing), but originally this story was going to go in a different direction, and even though I changed it up, I liked the title too much to change it, and in some ways, it was kind of a TKO. Haha, I can force spin it in that direction if I have to! Just give me this!
> 
> Lol, well thanks everyone. See you next ficcie ;)


End file.
